Live presentations and/or conference calls are often used to present ideas or discuss concepts. During these presentations and/or conference calls, audio and/or video of the presentation may be recorded for playback if an audience is unable to attend the presentation. Offline audiences may need to spend time to replay the presentation and audio to understand the presentation comprehensively. Offline audiences may need to go through the entire audio recording to hear the audio of each page of the presentation to ensure that no important or interesting content is missed.